By Your Side Forever
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Flavio never knew why he stayed back then when he normally bounced around in relationships, but either way, he was glad to still be here with 'his' Lovi. *2P!Romano, 1P!Romano.*


It was almost like a haunting with the spontaneous and continuous stream of his presence and yet Lovino loved it.

He loved spotting the blond and that hidden rush of a feeling so nearly dangerous that invaded him in those moments.

Lovino loved the feeling of his fingers running through his hair and the way the other man fit so perfectly against him.

* * *

Flavio had no idea why he stayed; may be there was something in the beautiful hazel eyes that pleaded for him to stay.

Perhaps the tone of voice of the other that could be so stubbornly bitter and yet so perfectly sweet were his reasons.

If it had been anyone else, he was sure he would have left.

* * *

He smiled as he felt how close Flavio was to him and all he wanted to do was melt against him and let him be his other half.

Could he just have this for now before Flavio would decide to leave him?  
Lovino loved the cool comforting presence of the other male despite how dangerous it felt.

* * *

His eyes widened when he entered the restaurant that 'his' Lovino had invited him to.

It was absolutely gorgeous and cost more to eat there than he figured the other could ever afford though he knew that Lovino was too sophisticated for dine and dashes.

Flavio put on his most award winning smile as he asked where the table for Vargas was.

* * *

Lovino had fiddled with his suit this morning, so focused on making everything go well this morning though his fingers still shook on the buttons, and he failed to tie his tie correctly.

He smiled nervously as he tried not to fidget at the restaurant as he waited for Flavio to arrive.

When he did arrive, Lovino had gotten to receive the most breathtaking gasp of his life up to this point as Flavio stared at him, the most romantic table in the room, and around at the restaurant.

* * *

He was in awe; 'his' Lovi had done all this for him and dressed so nicely too.

Flavio felt a smile break out on his face before he caught the fact that Lovi's tie was a little sloppy despite the beauty of this restaurant.

His fingers immediately took care to tie his boyfriend's tie correctly and gently brushed the skin of his lover's neck as he done so.

* * *

Lovino felt his face flush crimson at Flavio's gentle fingers brushing against his throat though he couldn't help but smile at Flavio's muttering, "My dear, your tie is not tied correctly."

Hearing the other's sweet voice with that gentle chastising lit his heart on fire, and he couldn't help how stupidly happy he had to look as he stared at his boyfriend.

He grinned wider still once Flavio had finished, and his tie looked flawless.

* * *

Flavio smiled just at seeing how happy 'his' Lovi was as he leaned back.

"You did all this for me?" He asked quietly with that same gentle affection present in his voice.

"Yes." The nervous mutter from his significant other sent Flavio's heart racing and his mind pondering what all this could mean; no one had ever done all this for him before.

* * *

He couldn't help but smile as he watched how happy, his boyfriend was.

Lovino motioned for his boyfriend to sit on the bench across from him, much to Flavio's playful glee as he sent a wink, Lovi's way much to his embarrassment.

He smiled as he intertwined his fingers delicately with Flavio as he explained that he'd ordered the blond's favorite wine.

* * *

Flavio was beyond overjoyed just by hearing that as he now spoke up gratefully, "Grazie, Lovi, mio amore."

He adored the way Lovino's face flushed and yet he smiled so widely at that.

The blond Italian figured that his lover was just in a really good mood today.

* * *

He smiled a little dorkily at the sweet way he was referred to before he could manage to pull off a bit more neutral of an expression.

Lovino hummed as he glanced down at their menus, waiting for the right meal to jump out at him until he saw a couple's pasta listed that would go well with their wine.

"Flavi, how about this one?" He pointed out with a bright red face as he heard an affirmative hum before the other agreed that it would be a cute idea for a meal.

* * *

Flavio grinned; 'his' Lovi wanted to be super sweet and cute today.

He wondered yet again if Lovi had something planned for their date as Lovino was usually the better one at planning things through and could be impossibly sweet when he was trying to be romantic.

The blond Italian watched his sweet lover as the other man hummed and waited for a waiter to come back to them.

* * *

Lovino felt his lover's eyes on him throughout the meal though he only truly felt nervous once they ate the pasta together.

His face bloomed a pretty scarlet as he stared at his boyfriend and debated now as the meal had ended whether he should speak up.

He stood up...

* * *

Flavio gasped as his boyfriend, his only ever consistent boyfriend in his whole life, dropped down to one knee in front of him.

"I know that you've chosen to stay by my side so far, and I hope that you always will. I love you more than anything, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to make me the happiest man in the world by marrying me?"  
Flavio gasped as he reached down to hug his boyfriend and found himself crying, "Yes" against him.

* * *

Lovino had found that it had taken quite a bit of effort to kneel before the other man and propose, and his flushed face was probably perfect evidence of that.

A smile tugged at his lips as he heard the answer that he'd been longing to hear, and he couldn't help but kiss the other man like his life depended on it.

He held his now fiance and definitely his future husband close as he felt like the world had finally understood him and let him have this wonderful moment with the one that he really loved more than anything.


End file.
